


Beware The Light

by HelloStephenMerchant (StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife), StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Stephen Merchant - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character(s) death, F/M, How Do I Tag, I love Caliban, Mexico, Mutants, North Dakota, Oregon - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Smut, Stephen Is Perf, Superpowers, he's sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/HelloStephenMerchant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife
Summary: SPOILER WARNING!There hasn't been a mutant born in 25 years and with Charles Xavier's mental state Logan has asked (What seemed to be his last remaining friends) Caliban and Jade Riker to help him take care of Charles.Jade, a member of X-Men with many powers (Telekinesis, Mental/Physical Shield, Element manipulation being the main three) was happy to help Logan and the man who gave her a purpose.Now not only was she back with her family, Charles and Logan, but also back with the Caliban. Whom she hadn't seen in years.But her family was about to be taken from her.





	Beware The Light

Logan pulled up the driveway of the abandoned plant turn makeshift home. Jade was in the back of the Chrysler Limo asleep from the ride between the store, waiting for Logan to pick her, and the heavy traffic. She sturred awake when the Limo came to a stop and stretched her arms.

"That'll be 50 bucks." The gruff voice of Logan floated through her ears. He opened the door to grab the groceries she bought for them.

"Ha! Very funny." Jade rolled her eyes and stepped out of the plush black Limo. He held the bags out in front of him for her to take, brow cocked. "Ever so chivalrous, Logan." She teased, snatching the bags from him. A year ago, she'd just use her powers... but that was before the accident in Westchester. It's been so long and they've become weak she couldn't even move a cup with her mind. The anger she felt when fighting alongside the X-Men is what made her strong and powerful... Now she's lost that drive. 

"You're right," She watched as he took a pill bottle out of his back pocket. Charles' medication. "It's it your turn I remember."

On any other day, she would have taken the bottle just to wipe the smug smirk off his face, but Jade didn't want to deal with him after Caliban had been helping him all day. Charles wasn't found of Caliban taking care of him. Jade shook her head and started towards their "house".

"Love to. But... I have frozen that needs to be put away. You got it though! We all believe in you." 

"Smartass!" He yelled, making Jade chuckle.

Caliban came shuffling out in his usual get-up - hat, goggles, a scarf to hide his face, poncho, and gloves. He never ceased to make her heart pound and stomach do flips just by walking towards her. Jade loved this look, made him look like a cowboy outlaw. Her eyes wandered to his sexy long legs clad in a grey pair of jeans she got for him a while ago. _She needed to calm down._

"Need and hand, love?" His voice was like music to her ears. When he was standing close in front of her, he took the bags from her. Jade had to tilt her head up to meet his goggled gaze.

"Thanks, babe."

"What Mr. sunshine can't help?" He gestured over her shoulder to Logan. He was leaning against the limo looking down at his phone.

"I'd rather not give Charles his medication." Jade chuckled, grabbing Caliban's arm to pull him towards the building. "C'mon, you can help me put these away."

"Oh joy." His sarcastic drawl in his Bristol accent always made her giggle.

"Can you put the groceries on the counter please?" She slid the door back in place.

"Yes, my queen. Anything else this poor servant can do for you?" Cal teased, setting the bags on the table in the middle of their makeshift kitchen. Pulling the curtains back to block the light, Jade rolled her eyes. She turned back to him and lifted her hand to scratch her chin in thought.

"Actually yes." She moved around the table to stand in front of him. Caliban towered over her easily even with the slight hunch he had. "I request a kiss." Jade stood on her tippy toes to take his hat, goggles and unwrap his scarf. The white skin and beautiful blue eyes of the man she loved came into view in the dimly lit room. Jade set the clothes down on the table before removing the poncho to add to the pile. She slid her hands up the raggedy button-up that adorned his thin body. "I'll get you more clothes next time I go out." She slipped his gloves off, tossing them on the table with the other clothes and positioned his hands on her waist. Caliban, who stood completely silent, just observed her with a small smile across his lips. Again Jade leaned up on her toes, eyes closed and waited for him to lean the rest of the way down. After a few seconds of agony, Jade opened her eyes confused. Caliban was giving her a smug look. _He's such an ass sometimes._ She tugged his shirt collar and whined. "Kiss me!"

"Good things come to those who wait, love." He tsked, quite sure of himself.

"I swear I'll climb you like a tree if you don't kiss me right now." Jade warned, "I've had a long day! I need something or I'll explode."

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" His long arms finally slipped tighter around her body to mold her small frame against his thin taller one. The warmth seeped into her body causing her to shiver in delight at being in his arms once again. 

_Safe and secure._

"Please, Cal." Her voice was strained with want as she leaned her face up towards him and finally he gave in. Caliban leaned down and captured her lips in a hot kiss making her knees almost buckle. Jade reached her hand up to cup the back of his bald head to pull his mouth close while her other hand caressed his sharp jaw. Large thin hands slid under the seam of her underwear to roughly grip her ass, pulling her flush against him. She moaned against his mouth giving Caliban the opportune moment to slip his tongue, first along her lower lip, before letting the organ slid against hers.

"You both have a room. Use it!" Logan's irritated voice pulled Jade out of her lusty haze. They both turned to give Logan a dirty look.

"Not a fan of a free show?" Cal deadpanned, making Jade blush and hide her face against his chest.

"Fuck off," Logan sat at the table and started going through the bags of food.

_The frozen probably not so frozen now._

"How's Charles?" Jade asked, wrapping her arms back around the tall mutant's waist.

"Like always."

"He doesn't deserve this..." She frowned hating to think of the greatest mind withering away. He was like her father and seeing him so frail made her sick. Jade snuggled against Caliban's body more needing to focus on him and how happy he made her. 

"It's proper brutal." Caliban squeezed her tightly, letting his hands stroke her back softly. "Damn shame." 

Logan only snorted in response. "Did you bring the whiskey?"

"No, you don't need it. You can have a beer or whatever but nothing hard. I'm going to make dinner in a second." Jade walked over and smacked his hand away from the bags.

"Hey!" He growled but Logan didn't scare her. Instead, Jade put her hands on her hips and glared back at him.

"Go and clean up." She scolded him, "And ask Charles if he wants anything." Logan rolled his eyes and got up with a huff. "You love me and you know it, Lo."

"Yeah yeah." He waved her off and left to check Charles. 

"Honestly I don't know how you do it." Caliban mused getting the ironing table out to finish the clothes. "The man is too pig-headed for his own good." 

Jade shrugged and started to put the food away, "I know Logan... He's just hurting."

They both worked around the kitchen in domestic bliss and both finished their tasks around the same time. It was dark when they all sat down in silence to eat. When Logan finished he kissed Jade on the head and started to clean up.

"I'll clean up. Go get some rest."

Jade smiled at him which in turn he smiled back. That was the Logan she knew and loved! He had to be strong for all of them and to be honest she appreciated it, in the beginning, a year ago. But now, she wanted to be strong for him and Lord knows he needs it. "Thanks, Lo." She grabbed Cal's hand and pulled him towards their bedroom upstairs. "C'mon, handsome."

Even after a year of being together, Caliban still doesn't understand why a girl like Jade could ever love him. He thinks himself an ugly monster who must hide how he looks. Though he's been better about the self-deprecation around her knowing how angry she gets when he talks like that.

Jade started their nightly routine of her using the bathroom first, then Cal and then them meeting in bed. When all was said and done, she discarded her clothes and climbed into their bed and stretched out, pulling the covers down to wait for Cal.

When he finally did enter the bedroom Jade opened her tired eyes and observed him move about the room. Clad in a pair of boxers she got him, Cal neatly went to fold her discarded clothes and put them on the chair in the corner. He walked over by her side of the bed to pull the curtains making sure to block the light out in the morning. She reached out and slipped her fingers through his and gave it a small tug.

"C'mon. Bedtime."

The tall albino nodded and moved over her naked body on the bed to his side, making her giggle. Caliban settled in next to her reached to pull the covers over them both. He gave her cheek a quick kiss before closing his eyes. Jade propped her head on her elbow on the pillow and moved closer to him, making sure to be eye level. In the dim light, she could make out his unique handsome features. Every time he looked in the mirror he got like this... Doubting why anyone could ever love him. But she did; she loved him so much.

_She didn't mind proving her love to him right now..._

"Cal...?" She whispered, slipping her hand across his smooth chest.

"Hmm?" He responded but didn't open his eyes.

"Look at me," Jade slid her hand up to caress his jaw, "Please..."

Caliban slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. 

_He was so incredibly_ _beautiful_

"I love you..." She nuzzled her face against his. "So much." A ghost of a smile appeared on his face though his eyes gave away how he truly was feeling. Frustrated, Jade brought her leg up and over his body and tried her best to use her feet to start pulling down his boxers.

"Love..." He warned, "You don't have to-"

"I want you, Caliban." She pressed her wet pussy against his side and rolled her hips. "Make love to me." She didn't care how needy and pathetic she sounded all Jade could think about was showing her partner how much she valued him. That was enough to break the wall he built up tonight, he threw the covers off. Jade's stomach did flips as she lay on her back, legs open and ready, watching him fumble trying to get his boxers off. He threw them across the room and moved between her legs. Jade's mouth watered as she caught a glimpse of his long cock, hard and standing up in the moonlight.

Caliban propped his arms by her head letting his body gently cover hers. Due to the extreme height difference, his cock was pressed against the mattress and not her wet sex. It bothered them both their first time but now Jade was used to rolling her hips and grinding against his thigh or stomach while they kissed.

"You're bloody incredible." He nuzzled her neck planting kisses to the sweet tanner skin. Hooking her legs and arms around his back, Jade pulled his naked body flush against hers wanting to feel his weight above her. "I don't want to hurt you,"

Jade moaned, arching her back off the bed. "It's fine. Just... please..."

"I can smell how much you want me." He growled into her ear, biting her earlobe.

Jade was more than ready for him and she couldn't wait any longer. "No foreplay. I need you." Caliban sensed her urgency, "Now!"

"Yes, my queen. Caliban wants to please you." _Sarcasm? Really, now?_

"Now is not the time!" She snapped, smacking his back.

He laughed moving up her body until she felt his cock press against her sensitive folds. Jade, now face level with his collar bones, whimpered and bucked her hips needing to feel him inside her. Caliban positioned the head of his leaking cock at her entrance and with one swift slid into her. Jade dug her fingers into the skin of his sides and leaned her head back.

"My God, Jade. Always so fucking tight." Cal's voice strained with the willpower to wait until she was ready. Jade pressed her lips to his chest and nodded permission for him to start the rhythm. The Mutant let out a shaky moan and moved his hips slowly at first and which each hard trust she'd whimper. It only spurred him on to go faster and harder.

"Yes... Cal... harder..."

There will differently be marks on his skin where she pressed a little too hard. He never cared about them though since no one will see them besides Jade.

Caliban's thrusts soon became out of rhythm and sloppy signaling he was close. Jade could feel her orgasm rushing up to meet her, the warm intense glow started in her sex then moved into her stomach. She felt him twitch inside her before he leaned his head back and cursed his release. Caliban was seeing stars but continued to fight through his haze while cum coated her inner walls.

"That's it, love. Cum for me. C'mon." He encouraged her. "So good. Jade, you're perfect," Jade gripped him tighter and rutted up to meet his pelvis and finally with one last sharp thrust from him, she came hard with a cry. "Yes! So good for me." Caliban continued to thrust into her to prolong her pleasure before slipping out and collapsing next to her. Their chests were heaving up and down as they both came down from their high. Jade smiled and relished in post-orgasmic bliss next to her best friend and lover.

"That was - wow..." Jades chuckled, turning her head towards him. Cal wore a big smile as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, that was... Wow... You were..." He looked towards her, "Wow."

Jade yawned and turned over on her side happily cringing when she felt their mixed fluids run down her thighs. She was too tired and spent to clean off so instead let Caliban spoon her back against his chest. She wondered if she looked like a small child laying like this with him. 

"Night, Cal. I love you." She sighed.

"Love you too."

Jade sat up in a cold sweat. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she frantically looked around the room.

_Logan! _

She could hear the cries from down the hall, the same screams she hears in her nightmares.

"It's alright, love. You're okay." Caliban's soft voice called to her through her panic. Jade turned to find the tall mutant leaning against the headboard silhouetted by what little light was poking through the blackout curtains.

"Cal?" She breathed, heart still thumping in her ears. "Is everything okay?"

"Logan... He's having those nightmares I reckon, again." 

"I should go and see-"

"Don't." Caliban grabbed her wrist before she could get up. "The last time you tried, you almost got impaled."

Jade frowned and shivered at the thought.

"I wasn't thinking! I shouldn't have tried to wake him. This time I know."

"Jade-" Caliban warned, his long fingers wrapping around her wrist even tighter. She sighed knowing he was right. The bastard was always right! "C'mere." 

She slipped her naked body back into bed and into the arms of her mutant lover. They held each other and waited for Logan to either wake up and leave like he usually does or for the nightmares to pass. (Which they rarely did now).

If was a little bit later when Caliban heard the footsteps of Logan moving down the stairs at 6 in the morning. Jade had fallen asleep leaning against him with her head tucked against his neck. A stream of light peered between the curtains causing the back of his head to lightly burn. He reached up, careful not to wake Jade, and pulled the curtain closed. He kissed her head and closed his eyes knowing how much pain his back will be in when he wakes but he couldn't move her. Didn't have the heart to.

\-------------------

Jade leaned against the door frame of her room, her body was still shaken from the seizer Charles had this morning. She just had to catch her breath real quick and hopefully, the dizzy spell would hopefully wear off.

The door slammed downstairs signaling Logan was home. She made her way to the stairs but stopped halfway down to peek into the kitchen from the step. 

"I almost died this morning! Jade almost died," Caliban addressed Logan who was sitting at the table. "That seizer was-"

"-It was barely a minute..." Logan grumbled.

"It felt a lot longer than a minute. I couldn't breathe. You're less affected."

Jade hugged her knees and tried her best not to intervene and just decided to listen.

"You know he needs a higher dose," Cal pointed out., turning to make him a pot. "And I know you got more money squirreled away."

"That money's to get us out of here."

"No, not us... You and him. You're saving to buy a Sunseeker - "Sun" is the keyword." He seethed, "I hardly see myself cowering below decks like Nosferatu. Do you?" Logan shook his head and sipped his drink, quietly. "Folding your underpants, and making him spotted dick."

Jade craned her neck as Cal turned to where his back was facing her. He pulled something, she couldn't tell, out of his pocket and showed it to Logan.

"Found this in your pocket." She heard him sniff it. "Adamantium." 

Logan quickly grabbed was what she now knew was a bullet made of Adamantium from Cal making her heart sink in her chest.

"If you are planning to blow your brains out... could you wait till you're on the high seas? I just mopped these floors." He sarcastically drawled.

"I don't need this shit." Logan narrowed his eyes towards the tall mutant.

Tears were starting to well up in Jade's eyes though she was too frozen to make her presence known. Caliban sighed and took a seat on the bench next to Logan.

"A year ago, you asked me to help you. And God knows I've tried. But I can't help you, Logan, not really... If you're not gonna talk to me... At least talk to Jade. She worried about you... She loves you. You're her family."

Logan kept his eyes on the table.

"We hear you at night. You're not sleeping. You don't want to talk about that or the booze you're drinking. Or the pus you're wiping away from your knuckles. Or the blood I wash from your clothes or the fresh wounds in your chest... The ones that aren't healing."

Still, Logan said nothing.

"And I'm pretty sure you don't wanna talk about the fact that you can't read the label on that bottle... It says, "Ibuprofen."

Before Caliban could bring the mug in his hand up to his lips, Logan finally came to life and smacked it out of Cal's hand. Jade jumped when she heard it smash against the floor.

"That was my favorite mug."

"Stay out of my shit!" Logan growled, standing up. Jade silently stood at the bottom of the stairs catching Logan's gaze for a slip second before he turned and left in a rage.

"Something's happening to you, Logan. On the inside you're sick. I can smell it." 

The door slammed once again.

Jade let out a shaky breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"You can come out now." Caliban looked over to her.

"How long have you know I was here." She moved over next to him. "Sorry about your mug."

He gave her a small smile. "I can smell you, dear. I always know." He sighed, "I tried to talk to him."

She let the tears she was holding back roll down her cheek. "I know Cal." 

He reached up and wiped away for tears tenderly with his pale slender fingers. "Don't cry."

"There's something wrong with him... You said it yourself! He's sick."

Caliban shook his head and moved her onto his lap, letting her curl her body around his as best she could. "I shouldn't have said that knowing you were listening."

"No! I'm a big girl. I can handle it. It just if something happens to Logan... I don't think I can take care of Charles as he does."

"Everything..." He kissed her temple. "Everything will be okay. He goes off blow off some steam then be back."

Jade looked over her shoulder at the broken mug. "Probably should clean that up."

He nuzzled her face with his nose and lips. "Just a moment of silence for the poor mug." 

"I'll get you a new one babe." She giggled, moving out of his arms much to his detest. "C'mon lover boy, we got cleaning to do."

\----------

Jade was sitting on at the table when she heard Caliban shout for Logan. She walked out to find Caliban holding something in his next to the limo's trunk. She came running over just as Logan emerged from the other building.

"What?"

Jade noticed a small ball and what looked like a backpack in her mutant's hand.

Cal smelled the items in his hand. "Who does this belong to?"

Logan frowned, obviously just as confused as she was. Just then Jade heard the rumbling of another truck coming up the drive.

"Oh, this can't be good." Jade murmured, moving close to Caliban. He looked down at her, his goggles now hung around his neck.

"Thought you were supposed to see shit coming." Logan turned towards the truck.

"I can track mutants. I'm a glorified truffle pig, not a clairvoyant."

Jade slipped her arm through Cal's and he moved in front of her.

"Go inside and keep Charles quiet," Logan ordered Caliban who nodded and moved to pull Jade along with him. She wasn't going to leave Logan alone just in case the visitor had other ideas in mind. Logan gave her the _look, _"Go inside now!"

"I'm not leaving you alone! I can take care of myself." She gave him her _look _right back. He growled, annoyed at her and she knew she would get scolded later. Jade gave Cal the nod who reluctantly walked back towards the building.

The truck pulled up in front of them and a man stepped out dressed in black except for the grey coat and sunglasses.

"This is private property." Logan addressed the tough-looking hipster.

"Yes, it is." The man approached them both nonchalantly, hands behind his back, looking about. Jade, though her powers were not as strong as they used to be, she could still feel the danger that surrounded him. "In fact, I believe it belongs to a multinational smelting company based in Shanghai."

Logan continued to watch him unfazed, backpack and ball still clenched in his fists.

"Where you keeping the old man? Hmm?" He gave Jade a smirk before nodding towards where indeed they kept Charles. "Is he over there? Or is it over there? That be smart." He turned towards them both with a smile. "I'd like to meet him."

Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm told the HSA classifies his brain as a weapon of mass destruction now. Dame shame, what happened back east."

"He's been dead for a year." Logan retorted.

"I need the girl."

"What girl?"

Jade was still confused. Though Caliban had told her about Logan's new job and it had something to do with a young girl.

"The one that goes along with that ball you're holding."

"There's no girl here."

"I know you went to the motel."

"Yeah, I was called there. There was no girl. It was just the woman."

Jade saw the man's eyebrow raise from behind his sunglasses. "Just the woman. Such as she was." He took a few more steps forward until he was face to face with Logan. "So, you saw Gabriela. But you didn't call me. That hurts."

Logan stood his ground while Jade moved behind him a little, ready if all hell breaks loose.

"You didn't shoot the poor thing, did you?"

"No, did you?"

"I asked you first."

"I don't like guns," Logan snarled lowly.

"Of course. I wished you'd called me, Logan. Like I asked." He put his hand on Logan's shoulder. Jade flinched forward but stopped when Logan grabbed his wrist.

"See? You're not the only one that's been enhanced."

_Robot hand. Well, that's new._

There was a scream then before Jade could even understand what was happening, a pipe came flying from somewhere and knocked him out.

"Fucking Hell!" Jade stepped back and looked to Logan. Who caught another pipe that was hurled his way by a... Little girl. "Found the girl."

"Logan. Logan!" Charles came rolling out.

"Could this day be anymore weirder?" Jade through her hands in the air.

"This is Laura. Caliban, Come!" Cal came walking out fixing the fabric that was covering his face. "This is who I've been telling you about. This is Laura. We've been waiting for you." The girl with the dark hair started to walk slowly towards Charles. "Te hemos estado esperando. Come. Ven."

She stopped halfway and walked to Logan and snatched her backpack from him. Jade covered her mouth snorting back a little laugh.

"I like her." Logan glared back at her. "What?"

"It's okay. It's okay." Charles beckoned the girl who went with him no problem. She gave Caliban a look over before going into the house. "You can stay here, Laura. We can look after you."

Logan kicked the merc over as Caliban came to join her.

"Looks like ex-military. Bounty hunter, maybe?" He removed his goggles.

"Worse." Logan showed him what seemed to be his business card.

"Is he by himself?"

"Yeah, not for long."

Jade bent down and grabbed his gun which Logan took from her. "Excuse you,"

"You get him back in his ride, take him out to the wash and dump him."

Caliban's eyes widened. "What if he wakes up before I get there?"

Logan kicked him causing Jade to wince. "Text me where you are. We'll pick you up. Jade can go with you." He gave Cal the gun before shutting the trunk door and leaving. Jade walked over and slipped her arms around her lover's waist.

"You okay?" He asked, always worried about her. She nodded and squeezed him tightly.

"Yeah, c'mon before the prick wakes up."

It took them both to get Pierce's limp body back in the trunk of his truck. 

"Bloody Hell." Cal groaned when he was finally in. He opened the door for her in thanks she leaned up and kissed his clothed lips.

"Let's go dispose of a body, Lover." She grinned.

"You seem a little excited."

"It's been a year since anything like this has happened, Cal." 

The tall mutant sat in the driver's seat and headed out. She put the gun on the dashboard.

The road away from their home was bumping and rocky. When they were a safe distance away from Logan and the girl, Cal stopped and they both went to get him out of the trunk. Which was so much easier than putting him in. Jade opened the trunk for Caliban to drag the body over to the side. "Oh yeah, Take the gun. Dump the body. Text me when you're on the way back. You have anything else you need?" Jade giggled leaned against the trunk.. his sarcastic tone always made her smile. "Food for the kid?"

"Love-" The sound of the car door slamming stopped her from saying anything. Cal peaked around the corner and Jade went to peek around him. Pierce, who wasn't knocked stood with the gun in his hand. Jade's face went completely white when he moved to show the whole fucking squad coming down the road in front of them.

"Fuck me..." She whispered, gripping the back of Cal's clothes. "Cal... We are fucked."

Pierce spit on the ground. "You're fucked now, mutie."

"Hey!" Jade moved to stand in front of him too angry to care about her safety. "Watch yourself, Mr. Roboto." Cal wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her back against him.

"Don't. Don't show them." He murmured into her ear.

"My powers I can take them."

"No."

She growled in annoyance.

Piece greeted the other men who jumped out of the trucks then turned back to her.

"No way," He drawled, "Are you two a thing?"

"Fuck you." She spat at him.

He gave her a smug look before sighing. "Take the mutant."

Two large men with robotic arms came towards her. Caliban moved her behind him. "Hide your powers. Do you understand?" He urged her.

"Cal! Please." Jade murmured. 

"Do you understand. No matter what happens."

She nodded, if it would have been a year ago she would have no problem kicking the shit out of these guys but she was rusty and would get herself killed. The large man rushed over and grabbed Caliban, ripping him away from her. "Don't hurt him!"

"We won't hurt him, little lady. As long as he cooperates."

The other goon with a long beard grabbed her by the arms.

"I'll go with you! Just don't touch her. Please." Cal held up his hands.

"What should we do with her?" The man behind seethed into her ear causing Jade to fight against him.

"We'll take her. She could be useful in case he gets any ideas." Pierce gave him a nod.

The last thing she saw was Caliban yelling at her as he was being dragged away before she was hit in the back of the head with the beard man's handgun.

_Fuck this._


End file.
